falloutfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Grandma Plays the Numbers
Grandma Plays the Numbers ( ) У 40-і роки в США «''Plays the Numbers''» називалося грою в лотерею, в період до того, як уряд вирішив легалізувати цей вид діяльності, тому це була незаконна лотерея, організована гангстерами. - пісня '' Fallout 4 , виконана Віноном Харрісом і яка звучить в ефірі радіостанції Даймонд-сіті. Історія Пісня була записана для лейблу '' King '' в Ліндені, штат Нью-Джерсі, 18 грудня 1948 року. Вокал Вінона Харріс супровід Кет Андерсон (труба), Френк Каллі (альт-саксофон), Хел Сінгер (тенор-саксофон), Елмер Олександр (баритон-саксофон), "Пташка" Уоллес (фортепіано), Джиммі Баттс (бас) і Конні Кей (ударні).Ruppli, Michel (1985). '' The King Labels: A Discography - Vol. 1 & 2 ''. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press. стор. 158. В огляді '' Billboard '' від 5 березня 1949 року цю пісня описується як «надихаючий комічний вокал» про літнью родичку, яка намагається приховати той факт, що вона бере участь в азартних іграх, пісня досягнула піку № 7 в чартах '' R&B. Оригінальний текст Say Wynonie, I was by your house last night and guess what happened? What happened, mon? Your grandma was playing the numbers! Well you just find that out? Well what do you know, hmm? (We found out) Yes we did! (We found out) Now we know! (We found out) We found out that grandma plays the numbers. (We found out) Yes we did! (We found out) She couldn't keep it hid! (We found out) Now we know that grandma plays the numbers. Thinks about 'em everyday, dreams about 'em every-night. Gets up early in the morning, see all of 'em numbers come down just right. (We found out) Yes we know! (We found out) Bless her soul! (We found out) Now we know that grandma plays the numbers. (We found out) Yes we know! (We found out) Bless her soul! (We found out) Now we know that grandma plays the numbers. (We found out) Yes, oh yes! (We found out) We found out! (We found out) Now we know that grandma plays the numbers. She's at the fruit stand everyday, buys bananas by the bunch. She looked at all the price tags, that's where she gets her hunch. (We found out) Yes we know! (We found out) Bless her soul! (We found out) Now we know that grandma plays the numbers. Hey grandma, did you get your numbers in yet? Well, I 'spect I did son! Well, what did you play? 3, 6, 9! Well, what do you know? Переклад Grandma Plays the Numbers на українську Скажи Вінон, я був у тебе вдома минулої ночі і вгадай, що трапилося? Що трапилося, mon? Твоя бабуся грала в лотерею! Ти просто знаєш це? Ну що ти знаєш, хм? (Ми дізналися) Так, ми зробили! (Ми дізналися) Тепер ми знаємо! (Ми дізналися) Ми дізналися, що бабуся грає в лотерею. (Ми дізналися) Так, ми зробили! (Ми дізналися) Вона не могла приховати це! (Ми дізналися) Тепер ми знаємо, що бабуся грає в лотерею. Думає про неї кожен день, мріє про неї щовечора. Встає рано вранці, бачить, що всі числа йдуть підряд. (Ми дізналися) Так, ми знаємо! (Ми дізналися) Благослови її душу! (Ми дізналися) Тепер ми знаємо, що бабуся грає в лотерею. (Ми дізналися) Так, ми знаємо! (Ми дізналися) Благослови її душу! (Ми дізналися) Тепер ми знаємо, що бабуся грає в лотерею. (Ми дізналися) Так, о так! (Ми дізналися) Ми дізналися! (Ми дізналися) Тепер ми знаємо, що бабуся грає в лотерею. Вона у фруктовій крамниці кожен день, купує банани поруч. Вона подивилася на всі цінники, ось де вона здогадується. (Ми дізналися) Так, ми знаємо! (Ми дізналися) Благослови її душу! (Ми дізналися) Тепер ми знаємо, що бабуся грає в лотерею. Гей, бабуся, ти вже вибрала свої номери? Ну, я спокійна, син! Ну, і що ти вибрала? 3, 6, 9! Ну, що ж ви все знаєте? Примітки en:Grandma Plays the Numbers pl:Grandma Plays the Numbers ru:Grandma Plays The Numbers Категорія:Пісні Fallout 4